Gid's Sister Meme and The Demon Powers
by AstralComet
Summary: Rito Yuuki thought that Gid had no family members but he thought wrong. Gid little sister Meme is coming over with her three sons Tony, Andy and Cody to see their family. Will Rito survived the devilukes wrath and what is Meme and Gid hiding from them?
1. The Prologue

Chapter 1:Prologue

One Monday morning on a hot summer day Rito Yuuki is in the living room watching magical girl Kyoko on television with Lala and Celine while his sister Mikan making lunch. And Lala's sister Nana and Momo are talking about Zastin behind his back. The day was going real slow today and Rito is bored out of his mind in the matter of fact he was so bored that he went to sleep. Rito started dreaming about Haruna and him in the classroom all alone and looking at each other eye and blushing at the same time. "Wow Sairenji have beautiful eyes" thought Rito. He started blushing even more when Haruna came closer to his face.

"Yuuki-kun I want you to kiss me" said Haruna.

"Okay" he close his eyes and came closer to kiss Haruna lips. But when he almost kiss his love beautiful lips her voice started to change into a male voice.

"Yuuki Rito"

"huh" Rito open his eyes to see Haruna talking to him in a male voice.

"wake up you fool" Rito became shocked to hear her strange voice.

"what the hell is wrong with your..." all of the sudden when he was about finish his sentence dream Haruna kick Rito in the face and woke up screaming back to reality on the living room couch.

When he woke up he see everybody in the living room giving him a strange look " okay who woke me up and why do my face hurt?" everybody point down to the same person. When Rito look down he see Lala, Nana and Momo father Gid smirking at him showing off his shark- teeth. "Well... that's explain why my face hurts and Gid why did you kick me in the face?" said Rito with a angry tone in his voice.

"because you wouldn't wake up so I have to improvise" said Gid smirking.

"and beside Papa have something important to tell us" said Lala smiling.

"Really? what's so important that Gid have to kick my face to wake me up?" said Rito confused and pissed.

"Well then... since you ask my little sister Meme is coming over for a visit and she is bringing Tony, Andy and Cody with her" said Gid smiling.

Gid's daughters started jumping up and down in the living room, Zastin smiled, Peke cheers and Mikan applaud but Rito is shocked and confused about the announcement.

"um Gid... you have more family member?" said Rito shocked to death.

"well yes I do and they coming over today why you ask?" said Gid looking at him.

"oh nothing... nothing at all" Rito sweating.

"oh... okay" Gid turn his back to Rito but he was smirking that Rito was shocked and scared about the announcement.

"What did I got myself into this time?" said Rito as he pray that this Meme person is nothing like her brother.


	2. Family Reunion

Chapter 2:Family Reunion

"What? you can't be serious right Rito?" said Saruyama while looking at his friend for some answer. Rito sighed and look at his friend with truthful eyes.

"No Saruyama I'm telling the truth... Gid's sister Meme is coming over today with her sons" sighed Rito.

"Wow thats... so cool" said Saruyama.

"What? what do you mean by that Saruyama? is there something wrong with your head?" said Rito looking at Saruyama.

"No and what I mean is that maybe Meme is a hot babe with big boobs" said Saruyama fantasing Meme. Rito sighed and got up from his chair.

"I'm leaving okay oh by the way I'm telling Gid that you fantasing his sister bye" Rito left before Saruyama can protest about his decsion. While walking home Rito think about Gid's sister "I wonder if Meme is nice and not like Gid" said Rito but he was all in thought that he didn't see a girl running towards him and they bumped into each other. Rito fell back on his butt and rub the back of his head.

"um... sorry for bumping into you like that miss" apologize Rito.

"you better be or I kick your ass and my name is Meme Vapulia Deviluke" said Meme. When Rito heard that named he open his eyes and look at the kid closely. She wears a white shirt with a red tie and black belt, black jacket with a red kerchief on the upper arm, red skirt, two red knee cover with black belt on each and black shoes. She have bloody red hair with a high ponytail, golden earrings that look like teardrop and a black tail with a shuriken-tip tail with two golden rings on it. But when he look at her face it look just like Gid's face.

"Woah her face look like Gid's I think they are twins" thought Rito as he stared at Meme.

"What you looking at chump? it's not nice to stared at the queen of deviluke" said Meme while showing her shark-teeth in anger and that made him jump in shocked.

"uh oh I think I pissed her off" thought Rito in fear.

"well I'm sorry Meme for staring at you and by the way why were you running so fast?" said Rito. Meme calmed down and answer his question.

"because some girl in a black clothing pissed me off so I kick her butt and ran before she spot me" said Meme truthfully.

"I think you mean Golden Darkness that you talking about she's a assassin"

"really? well then she suck at her job" Meme laugh at Golden Darkness failure while Rito sweat drops at Meme's sense of humor. Both of them got up, brush themselves off and started walking to Rito's house for the day.

While Meme and Rito walking to the house Rito took a quick glance at Meme and think about Gid with his sister "they are twins alright"

"hey Rito" he look down to see Meme looking at him "what are you thinking about?" said Meme curious.

"well I was wondering are you and Gid twins?" said Rito while looking straight ahead.

"yes we are twins is that's all you got to say?" said Meme looking back at the road ahead.

"yes that's all" said Rito as he stopped at front of his house.

"Well here we are" said Rito while Meme look at the house. They walk through the gate and Rito open the door with his keys. Meme whistle while Rito yelled that he home and he brought a guest to the house.

"Hi Rito what took you so long..." said Lala as she took a glance at the blood-red haired girl beside Rito.

"Lala come and meet Meme"

"Auntie Meme" said Lala with teary eyes.

"Hi Lala my beautiful niece what's up" said Meme as she winked at Lala. Lala smiled at her aunt and called out for the others to come to the door.

"Nana, Momo, Peke, Zastin, Tony, Andy, Cody, Papa and Mikan come over here" everybody came to the front door to see all the yelling was about.

"Lala why are you yelling?" said Momo.

"yeah what's the big deal onee-chan?" said Nana.

Lala move from aside to let everybody to see Rito and Meme at the door smiling "your highness?"

"hi guys I'm back did you miss me?" said Meme smirking

"sis?" Meme look at Gid and ran towards him and gave him a big hug

"onii-chan I miss you so much"

"I miss you too sis"

"mom" Rito saw three boys with same blue haired color but different hairstyle, same clothes but different colors and one of them have cyan eyes color while two of them have ruby eyes color.

"Tony, Andy, Cody hi my lovable children" said Meme smiling at her three gorgeous sons. While everybody come around to see Meme in the household Rito smiled at the big family.

"I guess Gid's little sister Meme ain't bad after all" said Rito.


	3. Meme True Colors

Chapter 3:Meme True Colors

"aww kawaii" said Meme. Meme is looking at Celine wearing a yellow dress with orange sun on it

"Auntie Celine just woke up" said Momo nervously while Celine rub sleeps from her eyes

"okay Momo-chi but she is still kawaii' said Meme staring at her lovely, while Meme was busy looking at Celine, Rito went to Gid to get to know his sister.

"say Gid I have a question for you" said Rito walking towards Gid.

"well... what do you want to know Yuuki Rito?" said Gid not taking his eyes off of his imouto-san.

"its about Meme" said Rito hoping Gid won't snap or worst. Gid turn his head to Rito with his eyebrow raised.

"what about Meme? are you having problem with my imouto-san?" said Gid curious and angry. Rito stared at Gid with a horrified look, knowing that he have made it worst.

"um... no... is just... um" said Rito as he look around for a excuse to calm down Gid. While Rito was trying to get out of Gid anger problems, someone can't stop from eavesdropping on their argument and that someone is Meme Vapulia Deviluke.

"I wonder what they talking about? I better go check it out" said Meme curious as she said goodbye to Celine and walked over to the argument to see what is going on between Rito and her onii-chan.

"well what is it Yuuki Rito? do you want to say bad things about my imouto-san or you want to..." before he can finish his sentence he was interrupted by the voice of his imouto-san.

"what's going on here onii-chan?" said Meme in a cute voice.

"dammit Meme sure like to be cute around me" said Gid as he turn his head towards his imouto-san who have a cutest confused look on her face.

"what are you and Rito Yuuki talking about onii-chan" said Meme curious. Right when he about to answer her question there was a sound of the doorbell.

"I get it" said Mikan as she went to open the door. Gid sighed as he look at his imouto-san.

"Meme what me and Rito was talking about you..." Gid paused at his sentence and change it "no scratch that Rito was talking about you" said Gid smirking.

Meme raised her eyebrow and turn her head towards Rito,who happen have the most panic look on his face. "Rito were you talking about me? tell the truth" said Meme.

"Oh man I am so screwed right now" thought Rito.

"Rito Yuuki answer my damn question" said Meme showing her shark-teeth in anger. Rito snap out of his thoughts and start to answer Meme's question.

"well you see... um... well" but right when he about to finished his answer, he heard a too familiar voices in the hallway.

"Yo Rito what's up and where is this Meme person you told me about?" then came another voice.

"Saruyama that's rude for yelling out loud like that"

"well sorry Haruna I didn't mean to Jeez"

Rito, Meme and Gid turn their heads towards the doorway and saw two people, one girl and one boy "Saruyama and Sairenji what you two doing here?" said Rito shocked and confused.

"Well we came here to see Meme and greet her in person" said Haruna. she was wearing purple t-shirt, pink skirt and light purple sandal shoes.

"Yeah and to see what she look like too" said Saruyama. He was wearing a red t-shirt with maroon lines on it, blue jeans and black sneakers "so where is she anyway Rito?" said Saruyama looking around the house.

Rito sighed and answer his friends "um guys Meme right here see?" said Rito pointing down to Meme who happen to calm down just a little and look scared.

Haruna and Saruyama look down where Rito is pointing at and saw Meme looking at them with a scared look on her face. Haruna look at Meme with admiration in her eyes "Oh my goodness Rito she is soooooo kawaii" said Haruna as she walked towards Meme. Meme look at Haruna with fear and clutch on Gid's arm as he look at Haruna with a stern look. Lala turned around to see Saruyama at the doorway and Haruna walking towards Meme but what caught her attention was that Papa has a stern face and there only one reason why he look like that and it's because Haruna is scaring oba-san.

Just when Lala is about to stop Haruna from getting to oba-san it was too late. Meme let out a piercing scream making everyone stopped what they doing. "what just happen?" said Mikan as she walked in the living room "

well you see oba-san was screaming when Haruna was walking to her" said Nana.

"why?" said Momo.

"because Mama is scared when meeting new people and she thought she was going to hurt her" said Tony with his two brothers.

Tony is the first prince of deviluke. He had long blue hair and cyan eyes. He wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots that have red flames on it. Andy is the second prince of deviluke. He also have long blue hair but in a ponytail and ruby eyes. He also wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots but with blue flames on it. Cody is the third prince of deviluke. He too have long blue hair but in a braid and ruby eyes. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots but with purple flames on it.

"Really I didn't know" said Haruna as she look at Meme with apologizing look on her face. "Meme I'm sorry I scared you I not going to hurt you see?" Haruna raised her hands to her that she is harmless "nothing on me" said Haruna.

Meme look at Haruna for a few seconds and then smiled at her "its okay Haruna I didn't know you were friend of Rito's sorry" she let go of Gid's arm when she felt he was calm and walked over to Haruna "I'm Meme Vapulia Deviluke and those are my sons Tony, Andy and Cody" said Meme introducing herself and her sons who wave at Haruna.

She giggled at them "nice to meet you..." but she was cut off when Saruyama push her out of the way to see Meme.

"Wow you are one hot chick" said Saruyama with a pervert look. Meme glared at him and started to speak.

"and who are you suppose to be?" said Meme curious and annoyed.

"I'm Kenichi Saruyama and I am Rito's best friend" said Saruyama.

Meme gave Rito a side-look glance and mouth to him saying 'is he a perv', Rito nod. Meme look back at Saruyama and gave him a death glare as a warning "listen you slimy perv you better not touch me in any pervert way or I'll..." but she stopped her sentence when she saw him looking at her boobs.

"why that little... he looking at my boobs" thought Meme in anger and annoyed.

"You have nice boobs Meme can I touch them" said Saruyama still looking at Meme's boobs

"no you will not..." but she got cut off when he grab her boobs making her beet red. Everyone gasped and step away even Gid backed up.

"um... Rito and Haruna you better come with us" said Cody as he grabbed both of them for safety with his brothers.

"Why? what is going to..." but he was cut off when Meme started to yell at Saruyama.

"why you little no good perv how dare you touch the queen of deviluke in such a perverted way" said Meme in anger and still beet red but it got worse when he started to rub her boobs in a circular motion.

"man her boobs are real soft like a pillow" thought Saruyama "I wonder what it taste like?" thought Saruyama as he stopped rubbing it.

Meme is pissed and shaking her fist but she was snap out of it when she felt him let go of her chest and started to unbutton her shirt, that's when its stop. Right when he about to unbutton the second button he saw, Meme grab his collar making him stop "**Saruyama** **You Little Pervert**" before he know it, he saw Meme hand filled with purple electricity and coming towards his face "**Go To Hell**" said Meme as she punch Saruyama in the face sending him through the wall of the house.

Everyone was shocked but Rito was horrified of the results. The wall have an enormous hole in it making it big enough for a huge animal to come through.

"so Rito Yuuki" Rito turned his head slowly towards Meme "I have question for you... how long do you think you could survive this whole summer hmm?" said Meme smirking with Gid beside her.

"Maybe... two weeks" said Rito scared.

"well guess what Rito I'm your worst nightmare" said Meme evilly while she and Gid are smirking with their shark-teeth showing.

"I am sooooo dead in this summer vacation" gulped Rito "I was wrong about her... she is evil and I started think that they are the destruction twins" thought Rito as he prepared for the assault of a life-time.

* * *

><p><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	4. Deviluke Brothers Wrath

**Hi everyone its me AC(AdorableCeline) I know its been like... months because I got school and shit but hey I'm back.**

**So any further adieu time for the story of Gid's Sister Meme and The Demon Powers but first Disclaimer who want to do it **

**Lala: I'll do it **

***everyone sigh in disappointed, Meme cursed***

**okay Lala do it **

**Lala: AdorableCeline do not own To-Love Ru but she do own Meme, Tony, Andy and Cody**

**Meme: sadly that's true **

***looking at Meme* okay... on with the story**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Deviluke Brothers Wrath<span>

The next morning in the Yuuki household, Rito is in his room having a wonderful dream about Haruna-san in a sexy bikini.

"Yuuki-ku" said Dream Haruna.

"Haruna-san" said Rito, he stretch his arm to touch Haruna's breast but then.

"my, my Rito are you a pervy dog" said a sexy feminine voice. Rito eyes snapped open like a flash.

"please tell me thats not who i think it is" Rito thought with fear.

As he look up from his pillow, he saw a silhouette of a women straddling him "whats wrong Rito never see a beautiful women before hmm?" feminine voice said in a seductive tone.

Rito blink a couple of time until he realize who breast he is touching "oh my god its Meme" thought Rito taking a deep breath to scream his head off.

Right when he about to scream, Meme cover his mouth to shush him "are you that crazy dimwit do you want to wake up your girl" Meme whisper in a serious tone while nodding her head to the right side of the bed. Rito look to his right and saw Lala sleeping naked thus making Rito turn beet red.

"Now Rito" Rito turn his attention to Meme "I have something to tell you but first do you promise not to scream" Meme said serious, Rito nodded his head "good boy" said Meme.

She took her hand off of Rito's mouth as Rito notice the changes in Meme's clothing of choice. She is wearing a black tank-top, black pants, a lavender sash around the waist with white string beads, red beads necklace, devil-like necklace under it, three gold rings on both wrist and ankles and sky blue cape with a tuff of white fur and wearing black slipper-like shoes.

"wow she look nice" thought Rito "now Rito i came here in your room to tell you something and its about you and this harem situation you in" she said serious tone in her voice

Rito blink at Meme a couple a times until he spoke "that's it... seriously?" he said confused.

Meme nodded her head "yes that's all" she said eyes closed, she jump off the bed and walk to the door before she stop"oh and Rito" she said back turned.

"yeah Meme" Rito gulped, Meme took a deep breath and yelled.

"free porno in Rito's room come and get it" she yelled running before her sons show up.

"uh oh" said Rito when he heard footsteps.

pop out of nowhere, Tony, Andy and Cody skidded stop in front of Rito's room in their casual clothings "is it true... you have free porn in your room" question Cody.

"and if you do what is it" question Tony.

"and what is it about" continued Andy.

"umm..." Rito was so confused that he have no word to say but before he answered their question Meme beat him to it.

"yes he does, it has lot of sex scene and its about him and Lala sex life" said Meme and Rito can tell from her voice she was smirking.

"**WHAT**" they said in unison.

"wait wait i can explain" Rito swing his arms trying to calm the princes down.

"you made a porn of us how sweet Rito" Rito's eyes shrunk and looked over his shoulder, there in his bed is now awake, naked princess smiling at him.

"I'm so happy" Lala said hugging Rito naked.

"Lala get off you not helping" Rito said face beet red but it was too late.

"**RITO**" Rito's eyes widen as he see the princes glaring at him with black aura around them.

"um" before he say anything else, the boys raised their right arms and three blackish-purple ball in their hands.

"**DIE**" they said with venom before the black spheres went straight at Rito.

"oh fuck me" Rito cursed before the room exploded.

Meanwhile in the living room, Meme is on the couch laughing her ass off "man that was the best trick I ever done" Meme said wiping her eyes from tears "man I'm evil" she said watching tv, an evil smirk plastered on her face, thinking for a new evil plan for Rito tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it people <strong>

**Meme: oh I'm so evil**

**yes, yes you are *turn to the readers* READ & REVIEW **


	5. Meme's play toy

**AC: hey peeps I'm back for more "Gid's Sister Meme and The Demon Powers" now I just want to say Dark AC my darker evil self will be with me in every story I wrote right my buddy o'l pal**

**Dark AC: damn straight my friend**

**AC: good now Meme Disclaimer**

**Meme: AdorableCeline do not own To-Love-Ru if she does I'll be in there having fun *smiled evilly***

**AC: *glance at Meme* thank you Meme for that notice *look at the readers* now Dark AC say it with me**

**Dark AC: okay**

**AC&Dark AC: LETS BEGIN THIS CRAZY STORY BITCHES**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Meme's play toy<br>

Rito sigh, flopping on the couch in exhaustion. He was still recovering from what just happen today, trying to avoid Lala's cousins and not getting killed was hard work. Rito sigh again, turning on the TV. He was so happy Gid wasn't here or he will be in so much trouble. While watching TV, he failed to notice Meme creeping into the living room with a sinister smirk on her face "today is my lucky day indeed" Meme whispered as she watch Rito sitting on the couch with a bored expression.

Meme smirked larger, walking up to Rito silently. She jumped on the couch, smirked even more, scooted closer to Rito before laying sideways on his lap with a tired expression. Rito almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something on his lap "what the hell" he said before he looked down to see Meme looking tired and bored "um...Meme what's wrong?" he asked nicely.

Meme glance at Rito before staring at the TV dully "nothing it just" she sigh unable to form words. Rito frowned gently, worried for her well-being. He rub Meme's hair gently seeing if that helped her. Meme looked up at Rito, smiling warmly in gratitude "thanks Rito" she said

"you're welcome now tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Meme sigh before sitting up on his lap. She looked at Rito before she spoke "Rito can you keep it a secret?" she asked. Rito nod, promising to keep Meme's secret. She smiled at Rito cutely before she sigh "you see Rito I've been very sad lately and I don't know what to do"

"why what happen?" he asked.

Meme sigh the third time before frowning "Rito I...miss my family so much"

"but you're here with them what's wrong with that?" Rito asked.

"I know but my nieces don't pay attention to me no more they only pay attention to you" Rito frowned hearing Meme's words "they talk about you, they hang out with you and they play with you all the time and I feel so lonely" Meme whimpered in sadness.

Rito frowned feeling sorry for Meme who is still whimpering. He sigh before cupping Meme's chin who was startled by his action and pull her face to look at him "Meme I'm sorry for making you sad and lonely but you're not alone you have your brother and your sons" Meme gasped "not only that but if you ever feel alone just tell me and you can come with me and we can hang okay" Rito smiled warmly.

Meme stared at Rito's eyes to see care and honesty but when she looked closer she saw love. She smiled at Rito before she inch closer to Rito "you know Rito you're very nice and attractive" she kiss his lips gently making him become shocked. Rito eyes were widen, feeling Meme's soft lips on his. Soon he melt into the kiss before kissing Meme back who was startled by his action before calming down.

The kiss lasted for few more minutes before they pulled away for air. They panted before they smiled "wow" they said in unison before they heard a growl and gasps "Rito" Rito turn his head while Meme turn around on his lap to see Gid growling in anger and Momo, Nana and Lala staring at him in shocked.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER" Gid snarled.

Rito gulped before raising his hand "wait Gid...listen I didn't" Gid roared before tackling Rito causing Meme to jumped off of Rito before walking away as her brother started choking Rito to death while her nieces try to pull him off of Rito.

Meme walked to the backyard and sitting on the porch. She smiled wickedly before laughing. She had just tricked Rito again the second time this day. She laugh even more before she clutch her chest. She gasped when she felt her heart beating "why is my heart beating fast?" she asked herself before she gasped louder "am I falling in love with Rito" she said in realization.

Meme smirked even more "well then I just have to find out" she turn her head to the living room seeing Rito breathing hard when Gid finally let go of him "guess I get to play with you a little more Rito" she smirked sinisterly, forming a evil plan for Rito.

* * *

><p><strong>AC: really short chapter but it was great right<br>**

**All: yep**

**Dark AC: wonderful**

**AC: good now before we leave no Meme is not falling for Rito, he just reminding her of someone she know and love **

**Dark AC: yeah so review and AC will update real soon bye**

**AC: bye **

**All: bye everyone**


	6. Harem Problem

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for "Gid's Sister Meme and The Demon Power" man it been like forever since I wrote a new chapter right **

**Dark AC: yep it been that long my friend**

**Evil AC: uh huh**

**Meme: let me guess that your other self**

**AC: yes Meme here's a cookie *hand a cookie to Meme***

**Meme: thank you *took the cookie and ate it***

**AC: now before we start Meme is going to help Rito with his 'problem' **

**Evil AC: yep so be ready**

**Dark AC: now Nana Disclaimer please**

**Nana: AnoditeCat do not own To-Love Ru if she does then my sister won't be a pervert**

**Momo: hey**

**AC: Lol *look at readers* now enjoy my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Harem Problem<br>

Meme is walking to Rito's house, eating a strawberry that she bought with her money. She chuckled at the dude's expression when she handed him $100 tip for being a nice man. She also bought some nice clothes which she change into when she got to Haruna's house. You see, Haruna offer Meme and her sons to stay with her since she had extra rooms for them to sleep. Gid is also staying at Haruna's place well because she want to know him and his sister.

Meme smiles as she see the house. She walked up to the gate before opening it and walking to front door. When she got there, she knock before finishing her strawberry. The door open to show Nana who smile at her "hi Oba-san."

"Hey sweetie." Meme walked in the house and took off her black combat boots "where's Rito?"

Nana groans making Meme raise an eyebrow "Momo playing with him." Meme look over her shoulder and stare at her niece.

"Playing...with Rito?" Meme said not liking the answer.

"Upstairs in his room." Nana walk to living room and sat down on the couch. Meme follow her and put her bag of strawberries on the couch next to Nana. She straighten out her hair before she took a glance at Nana. She's wearing a green tank top, blue shorts and white wristbands. Meme chuckles making Nana raise her eyebrow at her "what so funny?"

"Nothing it just you look beautiful." Meme said truthfully "by the way if you wants some strawberries...they're right next to you." Meme walks out the room and walked upstairs to see Rito. Nana look at the bag before she pick it up and took out a strawberry before she ate it.

* * *

><p>Meme walked upstairs to Rito's room but as she got to the top of the stairs, she heard a weird noise "~ooh Rito."<p>

"Is that Momo?" Meme thought before walking to the door. As she got closer, more noises was heard.

"Momo...stop."

"Rito...you naughty boy."

"What the hell?" Meme whispered. She stop at the door and stare at it before she heard Momo's voice again.

"~Rito." Meme's eyes widen as more sound was heard and each one was worse than the last. As she listen, Meme couldn't help but wonder what is going on in the room. Is her niece having sex with Rito? Are they making a porn? Or is Momo raping Rito? All these thoughts are running through her head before she heard a moan "~Rito."

"That's it." Meme slam the door open and yelled "what the hell is going on..." she stop her sentence as her eyes widen in shock and embarrassment. In front of her and on the bed is Momo and Rito but that's not what make her shock. What made her frozen in place was that Momo is straddling Rito wearing nothing but a long sleeve shirt while Rito is wearing his same ol' sleepwear.

Silence fill the room while Meme tried to process of what's going on. The awkward silence last for about one minute before Rito broke it "hey Meme." he said nervously.

"Hi Oba-san." Momo waved.

Meme continued to stare before her left eye twitch as she start to chuckle in the most weirdest way that sent a shiver down Rito's spine "what the hell was that?" Meme continued to chuckle as it got louder and louder before she did a weird laugh. Rito look at Meme for a moment before he glance at Momo who had a fear look in her eyes. The laughter goes on for about a minute before Meme calms down and smile at them.

"Momo...get off of Rito before some unknown slimy parasite crawl in your pussy." Meme said.

Momo's eyes widen in shock and fear before she jump off of Rito and ran to her room. Rito stare into space wondering what just happen before Meme spoke "get dress we're leaving in two minute." Meme close the door before Rito could say something. Rito stare at the door for a few second before he sigh and sits up on his bed.

"What's that all about?" he ask out loud "I'll ask her later." he gets up and got ready to go outside with Meme.

* * *

><p>Meme is at the front door putting her black boots on and tying her shoelaces. She had apple in her mouth before standing up and bite into the apple. She took the apple from her mouth and chew before looking over her left shoulder to see Rito walking downstairs wearing a white shirt with red short sleeves, blue pants and black sneakers. She took another bite from her apple and spoke after she swallow "ready to go?"<p>

Rito look up to see Meme smirking at him before he notice of her clothing. She's wearing a white short sleeve crop top, black rip tight pants, black fingerless gloves showing the back of her hands and black combat boots. Rito stare at Meme as she bite into her apple again "she look nice." he thought before answering "yeah I'm ready."

"Good." Meme smirk as Rito walked up to the door and open it. They walked outside before Meme stop in her track, look over her left shoulder and grin "Nana, Momo I'm stealing your boyfriend for a couple of hours bye."

"WHAT." they yelled in unison before Meme snaps her fingers and the door slam shut. Meme snickers before running down the steps "come on lover boy before they 'kidnapped' you." she said as she ran out the gates. Rito shook his head before running after Meme after he close the gates.

* * *

><p>"Hey Meme?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"What the heck was that back there?" Rito turns his head to Meme. Both of them are walking down the sidewalks, just enjoying the weather before he asks the question. Rito wants to know what happen back in the house, right when Meme walk into the room and starts to do something weird. Meme raise an eyebrow before she side-glance at Rito.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...that weird laugh you did." Rito rubs the back of his neck, nervously "when you saw the you know."

"What weird laugh?" Meme asks.

"Oh come on." Rito stops in front of Meme and frowns "when you saw Momo on top of me, you." he points at Meme "began to laugh but it was a weird laugh that sent a shiver down my spine." Rito puts his hands on his hips "I'm not going to lie but that is the most strangest laugh I ever heard in my entire life." Meme blinks her eyes before she chuckles. Rito raises an eyebrow "what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Meme cross her arms and smirks "that's my special laugh that I only use to scare my kids or my nieces." Meme snickers "why you thought I was going to kill someone?"

"I don't know." Rito looks away as he rubs his left arm "it was kinda creepy a little."

"Sorry dude." Meme shrugs her shoulders "but I got to do something before Momo rape you." she uncrossed her arms and walk around Rito "come on." Rito sighs before following Meme. As they continued to walk, Meme glance at Rito and smiles "nervous around me lover boy?"

"What?" Rito squeak in shock making Meme laugh "I'm not nervous."

"Calm down lover boy...I'm just messing with you." Meme chuckles before she grins "we here." Rito looked up to see that they're at a outdoor restaurant. He raise an eyebrow as Meme walk up to the table and stand on the chair. Rito blink before walk to her and sat down.

"So why you bring me here?" Rito asks.

"For a reason." Meme said dully. She look at Rito and answered "I want to bring you here because we going to deal with your harem problem."

"My what?"

"Your harem problem." Meme calls the waiter "can we have one soda and one red wine?"

"Yes coming right up." the waiter said before walking away. Meme smirk while Rito blinks before speaking.

"So you brought me here because of my harem problem?"

"Yes." She said right when the drinks came to them. Meme thanked the waiter before he walks away. She took a sip from her drink before talking "you see I've heard a lot about you Rito, in fact I was interested about your life." Meme trail her finger around the glass "and besides I want to get know you better, lover boy." she stop what she's doing before taking another drink from her wine.

Rito stare at his soda before he spoke "you know Meme." he look up to see Meme staring at him "I thought you were going to do something horrible to me, seeing that I'm your niece's fiance." Meme snickers "but you're actually nice."

"Thank you." Meme said before raising an eyebrow "who the hell is that?"

"Huh?"

"That women with light green hair and big boobs."

Rito raises an eyebrow "what women?"

"The one that is running towards you." Rito blink his eyes and was about to talk before he heard an familiar voice.

"RITO."

"Oh shit." he said before he was tackled out of his chair and onto the ground. He groans before he looked up and gasps "Run?"

"Hi Rito." Run said as Kyouko walked behind her. Kyouko giggles at Rito and smiles.

"Hello Rito. It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too." Rito stands up after Run let's go of him and got up to stand next to her friend. He dust himself before smiling "so what you two been doing?"

"We were shopping for new clothes." Run answered holding some shopping bags. Meme blink at she stares at the bags in the girls' hands. She downed her wine in one gulp before she sits on the table, facing sideways and cross her legs. She turns her head slightly, watching Rito talk to Run and Kyouko. Meme's tail twitch behind her as she continued to watch before she glance at the girls.

Meme continued to stare before chuckling thus, causing a shiver goes Rito's spine "oh shit...Meme laughing again." He turn his head to see Meme chuckling before it turn into a full blown laughter.

Run and Kyouko stop talking as they slowly turn their head towards Meme whose now clutching her stomach. Meme continued to laugh before calming down and standing on the table "hello I'm Meme Vapulia Deviluke. Queen of Deviluke, mother of three sons and the aunt of Lala, Momo and Nana."

"Wait you're Meme?" Kyouko asked. Meme smirks showing her shark-like teeth before she glance at Rito.

"Rito."

"Huh?" He said.

"Are you friends with them?" She said as she point at Run and Kyouko.

"Yeah." Rito put his hand on Run and smiles "this is Run." He walk around her and walk to Kyouko "and this Kyouko."

"Nice to meet you Meme." Both girls bow to Meme who smile at their politeness. She snickered before she crossing her arms. The girls stand up and smile at Meme before Kyouko ask her a question.

"By the way Meme...why are you here on Earth?"

"I'm visiting my family for the summer and I came here to talk to lover boy over here about his problem." Meme said.

"What kind of problem?" Run asked innocently.

Meme chuckles "well his harem problem, darling." Rito blush while the girls stare at Meme with wide eyes.

"Wow...how nice of you Meme." Kyouko scratch her cheek "but how are you going to do that?"

Meme grins as she snicker "easy my Flame alien friend." Kyouko's eyes widen in shock "by doing the old fashion way. It's a hobby of mine that I love to enjoy."

"And what's that?" Rito asked uncertain. Meme giggles and began to open her mouth before she heard a voice.

"Rito Yuuki." Everyone turn their head to see Yami walking towards them with a emotionless face.

"Yami...what are you doing-" before he can finish, Yami turns her hand into a blade before attacking him. Rito scream as he dodge the attack as Meme jumps away from the damage table. Everybody around them scream in fear before running away from the scene.

Rito tried to talk to Yami as he dodge every attack "what's got into you Yami?"

"Nothing wrong with me." Yami's hair turn into hands before grabbing Rito "all I want is to destroy Rito."

"Yami don't hurt him." Run said as Yami turn her head towards her "please Yami don't hurt him." Yami glare at her before grabbing her making Run scream. Kyouko gasp before summoning fire in her hands.

"Put them down Yami."

"Make me." Yami growl under her breath before hearing a voice.

"You know assassin...I don't think killing someone's lover is a good idea." Yami turn her head to Meme who is looking at her "I mean imagine what I have to do to calm my nieces after I told them by how Rito died?" Meme walk to her and smiles "I mean come on that will be so terrible for them to go through don't you think."

Yami turn around and glares at her "you're the women who hit me in the head."

"And you're the bitch who was fucking with me." Meme frown "so will you please put him and his friend down." Yami throw Run and Rito into the restaurant making Kyouko scream in terror and Meme growl under her breath.

Yami smirk at Meme who glare at her before she heard a voice "Mistress this lady is put under a spell."

"A spell...from who?" Meme said telepathically.

"I don't know but it's dark and powerful." The voice said "but not powerful as you Mistress."

"Thank you Nebula." Meme crack her knuckles and laugh "I guess I can't fight in this childish form." She grins evilly "time for me to change back into my old form." A bright light surrounded Meme as her figure starts to change. She grew taller, her body became curvaceous with wide hips and long legs.

Soon the light disappeared showing Meme in her old form. She look like Gid when he was at war but had more feminine qualities. She blink her long eyelashes before grinning "now Yami." Purple electricity appears in her hands as her eyes became slit-like "let's see if you can stand my power...you fucking assassin."

* * *

><p><strong>AC: finish what you think<strong>

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**All: nice**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now review and I see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye **

**All: bye**

**P.S. in the next chapter you'll find out whose "Nebula" okay so watch out for that bye peeps**


End file.
